Album From The Day
by stillewolfie
Summary: Kumpulan kisah yang berasal dari berbagai waktu, tempat, dan suasana. — drabble. [#inktober #bucinktober] sorry for being late. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.
1. October 1st into October 15th

**Author's POV**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Sebagian manusia telah tertidur, pergi ke dunia imajinatif yang terkesan fantasi namun manipulatif. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat agar mampu mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai hal yang akan terjadi esok hari. Di antara mereka ada anak-anak, remaja, orang tua, atau para lansia yang sudah menutup mata dan terjun ke dunia di mana mereka tidak tahu apa definisi dari beban dan kenyataan. Karena itulah, tidur merupakan kebutuhan yang amat disukai oleh para manusia di dunia.

Malam telah menunjukkan eksistensi. Dunia sedang dihiasi oleh hitamnya langit ditemani dengan awan keabuan yang berkeliling. Bulan sabit berkuasa di atas cakrawala, menampakkan sebuah kuasa yang tidak terbantahkan. Jalanan besar mulai lenggang, beberapa kendaraan hanya sebagian terlihat. Orang jalanan yang iseng berjalan sembari bermain gitar, para pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di dekat semak-semak, serta masyarakat awam yang masih bisa membuka mata dan mengobrol ditemani minuman hangat di tengah-tengah.

Tenang, aman, damai, menyenangkan, hening, dingin, dan terberkati.

Jika di luar memiliki udara dingin yang mampu menusuk pori-pori, maka aku memutuskan terduduk di kursi yang telah kubuat sedikit tinggi. Di depanku sudah ada layar laptop yang menyala, berkas-berkas perusahaan yang minta untuk dibaca, serta segelas susu hangat yang baru saja dibuat oleh seorang sekretaris yang selalu setia dalam menemaniku bekerja. Sejujurnya, aku menyayangi dia, gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami kebahagiaannya melalui wisuda.

— aku berjanji saat dia lulus awal desember nanti, aku akan memberikannya satu lusin cokelat elit serta satu buket mawar asli.

Perusahaan membutuhkan eksistensiku dalam bekerja. Jika di pagi hari pada pukul delapan hingga lima sore aku harus menghabiskan waktu untuk menuntut ilmu di universitas, maka dari pukul tujuh sampai empat pagi aku akan berada di kantor untuk menyelesaikan berkas. Terima kasih karena ada pengganti yang selalu bersedia mengisi tempatku apabila ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Kampus seolah menarikku untuk terus berada di sana; belajar, membaca, presentasi, menghitung statistik, membuat laporan, berinteraksi, dan memberikan motivasi.

Walau aku adalah seseorang yang cukup penting, tapi aku juga seorang mahasiswa biasa yang perlu pengalaman serta wajib menerima berbagai pengalaman positif.

Tanpa terasa saat aku mengetik ini, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi.

Aku menghela napas, menutup kedua mata. Untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi yang menghantui, aku menyesap susu putih yang telah disiapkan. Aku tidak suka kopi, rasanya pahit dan membuatku jijik. Karena aku menderita insomnia, meminum cairan hitam bukan merupakan sesuatu yang berupa solusi.

Nasi goreng, tidur, susu, air putih, dan menulis,

— mereka semua adalah kesukaanku yang telah tercipta di dunia yang fana ini.

Aku kembali menarik napas, mencoba bertahan untuk membuka mata dan menghitung data keuangan yang telah dialokasikan oleh para karyawan dalam tiga bulan ke depan.

Tolong, aku lelah.

Karena itulah, untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk sekaligus berniat untuk bertahan dalam menjalani hidup yang dipenuhi oleh segala tuntutan, aku memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu aplikasi ketik dan menulis kisah singkat tidak bermakna.

Jika kau masih memutuskan untuk membaca sampai sini, aku harap kau tidak akan berhenti,

— karena kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

**ALBUM FROM THE DAY**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Album From The Day by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, various setting, shounen-ai, twoshots, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated **For** BUCINKTOBER (Bu**dak** Cin**ta** in **O**ktober) **From** Dwikipan 2019**

**drabble** – from **one** to **fifteen**

.

.

.

**1\. love letter**

Di suatu sore, Tanjirou menemukannya.

Setelah dia berlatih _kendo_ sampai pukul enam, ia berniat untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal di loker miliknya bersama keterangan angka 147 tertempel di sana. Ketika ia membuka dengan kekuatan seperempat, dirinya melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh dan melayang menuju lantai dekat sol sepatunya berada.

— sebuah surat, di dalamnya terdapat satu pesan singkat.

_Tanjirou, namaku Zenitsu. Mungkin kita belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, tapi aku menyukaimu. Maaf kalau terkesan lancang, tapi apabila kau juga punya perasaan yang sama … tolong pergi ke lapangan belakang setelah kau membaca segalanya._

— tanpa berpikir panjang, Tanjirou pun melesat dari sana; berlari menggunakan teknik pernapasan yang telah diajarkan oleh Yoriichi-sensei dan ingin melihat rupa manusia yang telah menyatakan cinta.

…

**2\. holding hand**

Tanjirou melirik hal yang berupa salah satu dari wujud pemilik dari manusia lainnya.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, mengelilingi taman. Udara dingin, burung gagak berkoak-koak, serta lampu perlahan mulai dinyalakan. Hari ini dingin, hari ini tenang, hari ini sunyi.

Keheningan itu terkesan biasa, namun terasa amat janggal jika diukur melalui penciuman dari salah satu pihak di antara keduanya.

Jadilah tanpa berpikir resiko yang akan terjadi di masa depan, salah satu tangan penuh luka memberanikan diri untuk melangkah lebih cepat,

— ia yakin menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sendiri bukan sesuatu yang bersifat ilegal.

Keduanya bersisian. Keduanya melangkah dengan tempo yang sama. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara,

— keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan melalui genggaman tangan.

Ketika mencium aroma Zenitsu yang menguar di udara yang begitu harum dan semerbak, Tanjirou pun tersenyum lebar, pipinya merona bahagia.

— ia senang kalau pemuda berambut pirang juga menanti adanya sebuah proses kecil berupa tangan bersentuhan.

…

**3\. forehead kiss**

Tanjirou menatap seseorang yang sedang tertidur di _futon_ miliknya.

Kedua mata merah mengerjap kala melihat Agatsuma Zenitsu telah meringsut mendekatinya, mencari satu kehangatan pasti di antara mereka. Tidak lama tanpa memikirkan, Tanjirou pun ikut tersenyum bijak.

Tanjirou berjalan mendekati Zenitsu yang masih tertidur begitu lelap, ia pun mencium kening sang istri—suaminya—begitu dalam, begitu tulus, begitu cinta.

Kemudian, ia pun berdiri. Mematikan lampu, menutup pintu, dan tersenyum.

Tanjirou berjanji akan menyelesaikan misi malam ini dengan cepat,

— agar ketika Zenitsu bangun dan membuka mata, ia sudah melihat wujud Tanjirou yang juga ikut tidur bersamanya.

…

**4\. hugging**

Tanjirou berkedip-kedip. Kedua mata berbinar, antusias, dan amat bahagia.

Dia merentangkan tangan, siap untuk menerima suatu kebenaran yang amat ia suka sekaligus dirinya cinta.

"Kemarilah."

— singkat, namun membuat satu objek di depan sana terpana.

Dalam waktu singkat, manusia berambut pirang yang tampak babak belur karena baru pulang misi pun memasang wajah terbodoh miliknya. Bibir gemetar, alis yang mengerut, pipi pun merona karena terharu.

Tidak peduli dengan kaki kanannya yang patah, Zenitsu berlari ke arah Tanjirou yang masih berada di posisi yang sama,

Tidak peduli dengan penduduk yang kebetulan lewat, tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang, tanpa rasa malu Zenitsu pun berlari kencang—ia nyaris menggunakan langkah kilat kala ia menggunakan kuda-kuda tersebut dalam teknik pernapasan bentuk pertama.

"TANJIIIIROUUUUU!"

**Brukh!**

— pelukan yang agak mendorong ke belakang, namun pemuda berambut merah berhasil dalam posisi seimbang.

Mereka amat menyukainya; saling berpelukan membuat hati keduanya menghangat.

Tanjirou pun hanya bisa tertawa.

Ia senang karena Zenitsu sangat suka dipeluk dan dimanja-manja oleh dirinya seorang.

…

**5\. head patting**

Sewaktu kecil, Zenitsu sering dijadikan objek bully.

Zenitsu, bocah kecil beralis tebal itu menangis, merengek, meringsut di belakang pohon seperti bayi ketika anak-anak tetangga lain mengejek dirinya serta sang kakek karena terlahir dari keluarga yang miskin. Mereka akan melempari batu, menarik-narik rambut Zenitsu yang katanya aneh karena berwarna kuning, dan mengejek dirinya karena tidak mampu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan baik.

Namun, di sana—di depannya, akan ada seorang bocah lain berambut merah membara telah berdiri sembari merentangkan tangan.

Tanpa tahu siapa nama dari sang pahlawan, si kecil bermata emas terdiam. Anak berambut merah tua dengan gagah akan melindungi Zenitsu dari segala siksaan dunia. Bocah berambut kuning tidak tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa mengusir semua anak-anak nakal,

— tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Zenitsu merasa aman di dekatnya,

**Puk puk puk.**

— ujung kepala miliknya akan ditepuk pelan. Tidak sakit, tidak keras, tidak menyiksa. Terdengar lembut, menyejukkan, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah, jangan nangis ya? Ada aku kok, sekarang Zenitsu-chan tidak akan sendirian lagi." Agak cadel, namun terdengar lancar. "Aku Kamado Tanjirou. Mulai sekarang aku akan ada di sisimu, melindungi Zenitsu-chan dari bahaya."

…

**6\. cheek kiss**

Tanjirou tersenyum penuh perhatian.

Zenitsu memperhatikan sang suami malu-malu dibalik poninya yang panjang.

"Zenitsu," Suami berambut merah yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang, anting _hanafuda_ pun selalu melekat karena sudah menjadi ciri khas, kulit kecokelatan yang terkesan gagah telah menarik senyumnya lebih lebar. "Aku pergi dulu. Sebelum tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu. Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin. Makan yang banyak ya, aku mencintaimu—"

"Uuh, iya. Aku tahu, kok…" Zenitu menggigit bibir. "…j-jangan terluka terlalu parah. Jangan pergi ke Mansion Kupu-Kupu meski terdesak. Kau harus pulang ke rumah, aku yang akan mengobati lukamu."

Agak sedikit posesif, namun perhatian. Tanjirou terkekeh gemas. "Iya, aku janji. Aku akan langsung pulang. Kupastikan aku tidak akan terluka kali ini."

Zenitsu mengangguk. Dia melirik _haori_ hijau hitam kotak-kotak yang selalu dipakai dari awal sampai sekarang. Pemuda berambut kuning memutuskan untuk merapikan pakaian tersebut sejenak agar lebih rapi, sang suami pun merasa bahagia karena diperhatikan amat detail oleh suami berkedok istrinya ini.

Tidak lama setelahnya, ritual di malam hari ketika Tanjirou menerima misi pun dilakukan seperti biasa,

— **cup.**

Tanjirou menutup kedua mata ketika bibir milik Zenitsu mengecup pipi kirinya dengan penuh ketulusan dan cinta.

…

**7\. french kiss**

Tanjirou adalah anak yang baik. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga kesuciannya sebelum dirinya menemukan pasangan sah baik di mata hukum dan pihak keluarga.

Karena alasan yang amat tolol namun mengharukan itu, Tanjirou mencium Zenitsu untuk pertama kali setelah pernikahan mereka selesai di mansion utama. Kamar itu tidak besar, namun sangat nyaman untuk keduanya.

"—umh … mmh, Tan—ng…"

Jantung Tanjirou seperti meloncat dari rongga, berdetak-detak dalam kesan positif yang amat membuatnya senang secara nafsu dan cinta. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu paham bagaimana berciuman dengan benar. Ia hanya menerima masukan-masukan sesat yang telah diberikan oleh Uzui Tengen di pesta pernikahan tadi siang.

— sepertinya, semua masukan tersebut berhasil diterapkan.

Tanjirou memasukkan lidahnya pada kedua bibir Zenitsu yang malu-malu juga ikut terbuka. Kedua tulang lunak tersebut saling bersentuhan, berputar-putar, mengecup, mengecap, merasakan setiap deru napas dan rasa manis yang dimiliki oleh keduanya. Ciuman polos yang terkesan kaku itu pun pelan-pelan memanas dan menuju tahap berbahaya. Zenitsu mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Tanjirou yang ikut mendorongnya ke _futon_, kasur empuk yang telah disiapkan secara khusus untuk malam pertama mereka.

Tanjirou berhasil membuat Zenitsu bertekuk lutut, hanyut, dan terbuai dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

…

**8\. lean on shoulder**

Pertengahan musim semi telah datang. Suasana sejuk dengan rerumputan merupakan tujuan dari dua pemburu iblis amatiran.

Perjalanan ke Taito membutuhkan 48 jam jika ingin sampai di malam hari. Oyakata-sama meminta Kamado Tanjirou dan Agatsuma Zenitsu menjalankan misi untuk membantai beberapa iblis yang telah menculik wanita-wanita hamil di sana. Hashibira Inosuke juga ikut menyelesaikan misi namun di tempat yang berbeda, lelaki itu ditugaskan bersama Tsuyuri Kanao ke arah barat.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan ujung helai merah membara milik Tanjirou. Terasa tenang, damai, menyenangkan, namun membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang karena sudah ada Zenitsu yang telah tertidur di sebelahnya—menutup mata, bernapas teratur, dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Tanjirou yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Sejujurnya, pemilik resmi dari Napas Matahari sama sekali tidak keberatan apabila waktu berhenti bergerak saat ini juga.

…

**9\. wear a boyfriend shirt**

Zenitsu membuka salah satu pintu geser.

Tidak ada penghuni. Sepi. Luas. Kosong.

Pemuda berambut pirang menghela napas sedih.

_Tanjirou, baka … kau di mana?_

Malam ini ia ingin tidur bersama Tanjirou. Hari ini dia memiliki jatah libur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya yang bodoh itu. Kebetulan, Tanjirou juga diberikan waktu istirahat akibat pertempuran besar di misi sebelumnya. Alasan tersebut menjadi fakta kuat mengapa dari sore sampai sekarang si Pillar Petir mencari keberadaan pemilik dari Napas Matahari yang merupakan seorang pillar terkuat.

— tetapi sebelum bergegas untuk mencari ke tempat lain, kedua mata emas tidak sengaja melirik sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai _tatami_ yang dingin.

_Haori_ hijau hitam kotak-kotak, pakaian tidak asing telah terbaring di sana tanpa pemiliknya.

Zenitsu pun mendadak merona, pikiran usil telah muncul di otaknya yang suka melambat tiba-tiba.

Perlahan Zenitsu memasuki kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu. Ia merangkak mendekati _haori_ tersebut, menggenggamnya lembut. Ia elusi setiap sudutnya, mengagumi bentuk jahitan yang telah dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

— perlahan namun pasti, Zenitsu memakai _haori_ itu ke tubuhnya.

Kemudian, Zenitsu tersenyum lucu. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menutup mata, dan menikmati aroma Tanjirou yang samar-samar dapat dicium oleh hidungnya yang tidak terlalu tajam.

— ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sang pemilik telah ada di sana, mengintip di sela pintu kamar dengan mata bulat serta kedua rona tipis di pipinya.

…

**10\. kabedon**

Tanjirou menatapnya lekat, Zenitsu menunduk tidak kuat.

Langit sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga, mengartikan bahwa hari akan beranjak malam dalam waktu beberapa jam. Jendela kelas masih terbuka, membiarkan udara musim semi masuk dan menerbangkan helai mereka.

"Kenapa Zenitsu-senpai sedekat itu dengan Uzui-senpai?"

Posisi mereka tampak terlihat tidak enak—sejujurnya, pihak Zenitsu lah yang dirugikan sekarang. Dengan punggung yang menempel lekat di tembok, Tanjirou yang menghalangi akses kabur menggunakan kedua tangan, wajah mereka yang berdekatan, deru napas yang bertabrakan, suasana yang berat, serta jantung miliknya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Zenitsu mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya tampak melirik ke sana ke mari. "Tanjirou … sudah, lepaskan. Aku mau pulang—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Terkesan absolut, mutlak, dan murka. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali bahwa Kamado Tanjirou, adik kelasnya yang telah menyatakan cinta seminggu lalu kepadanya ini sedang marah.

— Tanjirou cemburu. Zenitsu pun ingin menjedukkan dahi karena terlalu malu.

…

**11\. hug from behind**

Salah satu sikap yang diperhitungkan oleh Tanjirou adalah sebuah kasih sayang.

Tanjirou baik pada semua orang. Ia mencintai setiap manusia dengan tulus serta hati yang dewasa. Tidak sedikit yang menyumpahinya, namun banyak juga yang menyukai kesan positif dari dalam dirinya.

Kamado Tanjirou adalah definisi dari sebuah cinta. Zenitsu pun setuju meski tidak berani mengungkapkan secara gamblang.

Oleh karenanya, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa cinta itu terhadap sang suami yang baru saja resmi dirinya miliki satu bulan lalu. Dibalik lampu temaram, ketika Tanjirou sedang duduk di ruang tamu sembari membaca gulungan surat yang telah dikirimkan oleh Oyakata-sama melalui jasa antar gagak, Zenitsu tidak akan pernah tahan untuk tidak meringsut dan melangkah mendekat,

— satu pelukan telah terjadi. Tanjirou terdiam ketika merasakan kehangatan sudah menjalar di setiap sudut punggungnya yang dingin.

Zenitsu di sana, ikut duduk bersamanya, memeluknya dari belakang.

…

**12\. midnight phone call**

Malam hari, waktu nyaris mendekati pukul dua belas malam.

"_Tanjirou, aku merindukanmu."_

— singkat, padat, frontal, melekat, manja, dan jelas.

Tanjirou mendadak berdiri, membuat teman-teman kantornya yang sedang membahas rapat perusahaan pun terkejut karena tindakan sang pemimpin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku akan pulang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tunggu aku, Zenitsu."

Murata menepok jidat. Inosuke menggeram-geram seperti babi hutan sekaligus menggigiti kertas laporan yang ada di atas meja. Kanao tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, Shinobu yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum namun lebih mengerikan. Sanemi yang nyaris menerjang Tanjirou untuk mencakar wajahnya namun berhasil ditahan oleh Genya. Muichirou melihat atasannya dengan pandangan menerawang; berpikir mengapa bukan dia saja yang jadi pasangan Tanjirou. Iguro menutup mata agar bisa menahan sikap emosional karena tahu tempat di mana ia berada, sedangkan Mitsuri yang duduk di sampingnya tengah memandangi Tanjirou dengan malu-malu sekaligus ber-_kyaa_ pelan.

Tomioka Giyuu yang memiliki status sebagai sekretaris pribadi milik Tanjirou terdiam dengan wajah teflon yang khas ketika sadar bahwa sang pemimpin telah ditelpon—lagi—oleh _is_—suaminya. Tahu bahwa rapat tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan, ia pun berdiri dan menatap bawahannya dengan raut pasrah.

"Karena istri dari Tanjirou-sama lagi-lagi menelepon, sekali lagi kita akan menunda rapat sampai besok. Dan Inosuke, berhenti mengunyah kertas laporan itu."

…

**13\. sleep on his lap**

Zenitsu tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Tanjirou yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Hari ini malam memiliki bulan yang sangat indah, rasanya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat untuk bermesraan.

Namun karena segala misi serta status pillar yang melekat, Tanjirou jadi suka tertidur saat mereka memiliki waktu untuk kencan.

Tetapi, Zenitsu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

— karena memperhatikan pantulan bulan di wajah Tanjirou merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

**Cup.**

Jidat keras dikecup, Zenitsu berbisik malu-malu.

"Selamat tidur, Tanjirou. Mimpi indah, ya."

…

**14\. pocky challenge kiss**

Tanjirou menyeringai, Zenitsu nyaris menjerit karena paham akan situasi yang tidak memadai.

Kedua tangan yang digenggam agar tidak terlepas, keempat mata yang saling menatap, rona merah di pipi sang kakak kelas membuat si _kouhai_ tercinta menjadi gemas. Sekali lagi, kedua gigi milik Kamado Tanjirou mengemut cemilan _pocky_ yang sudah mengubungkan dirinya oleh senior berambut pirang.

"Jangan kabur, _senpai_. _Senpai_ kalah taruhan jadi harus menuruti apa yang kuinginkan, hehehe."

Zenitsu ingin menangis, mata sudah melotot tidak percaya. Sejujurnya, dia malu.

— karena lagi, bibir milik Tanjirou berhasil menciptakan sebuah trik agar bisa kembali berciuman dengan Zenitsu.

…

**15\. korean finger heart**

Hari ini di Kimetsu Gakuen, pertandingan basket antar kelas sedang dilakukan dalam rangka menyambut akhir dari kegiatan semester sekolah.

"Tanjirou! Tanjirou!"

"Aaa, lihat! Demi Tuhan, Tanjirou-kun keren sekali!"

"Tapi aku bingung, memang tidak apa-apa menggunakan anting di sekolah? Di laporan harian itu pelanggaran, 'kan?"

"Persetan dengan anting, yang penting Kamado-san itu keren!"

Pemuda yang menjadi sorotan karena memiliki ciri khas berupa rambut kemerahan serta anting _hanafuda_ yang merupakan warisan dari keluarga tampak sedang berlari sembari memantulkan bola. Kedua matanya tampak kosong, ia telah berkonsentrasi ke tingkat tertinggi dalam menghadapi lawan di _final_ hari ini.

**Set.**

Sanemi berdecak, Tanjirou berhasil melewatinya.

"Sialan—!"

Tanjirou telah lolos dari jagaan musuh, melesat menggunakan kecepatan penuh. Ia melompat, bersiap melakukan _lay up_,

**BRAKH!**

— dan mencetak angka kedua puluh.

**PRIIIT!**

Peluit tanda pertandingan telah berakhir sudah dibunyikan. Kelas 1-3 dinobatkan menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan basket tahun ini. Lawan mereka, kelas 3-2 tampak terengah-engah. Sanemi menggeram, Giyuu hanya bisa diam di tempatnya—ia sadar dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang hebat—Rengoku yang memperhatikan punggung adik kelasnya yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian, dan Uzui pun tak ayal tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

Tidak peduli dengan sorakan riuh, baik dari kelasnya sendiri, kelas kakak atau adik tingkat, kedua mata merah tanpa sadar memperhatikan setiap sisi dari ujung lapangan,

— ia pun berhasil menemukan apa yang menjadi tujuan dirinya sekarang.

Tanjirou tersenyum lebar, dengan segera ia merentangkan tangan dan membentuk _finger heart_ versi negara tetangga yang telah dirinya pelajari dari sebuah drama terkenal.

_Zenitsu-senpai, aku menang! _

— sedangkan lelaki yang dimaksud pun hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ia bersembunyi dibalik siswa lain dan berada di posisi paling belakang.

Agatsuma Zenitsu mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan, ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah sang adik kelas yang sok keren dan tampan.

_B-Baka!_

.

.

_**continued**_

.

.

**A/N**: mohon maaf untuk kalimat pembuka. saya tidak punya ide banyak dan akhirnya memutuskan menulis apa yang sedang terjadi ketika saya mengetik drabble ini. juga mohon maaf karena event ini sudah lama lewat tapi saya memutuskan untuk tetap nulis. :')

menurutmu, drabble mana yang paling gemesin/aneh/gaje?

ternyata mengetik drabble menyenangkan juga ya. :)

ketika saya memutuskan untuk mengetik catatan ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. selamat pagi semuanya, semangat beraktivitas ya.

**mind to review?**


	2. October 16th into October 31st

**Author's POV**

Terima kasih atas sebuah kerja keras, kegiatan perkuliahan hari ini bisa diselesaikan lebih awal.

Aku terduduk di tempat yang sama dengan waktu berbeda. Kali ini, aku akan menyelesaikan kisah yang telah kubuat kemarin malam.

Sebenarnya, aku memiliki satu alasan,

— aku ingin tidur lebih cepat.

Karena sekarang, hari ini, esok, minggu depan, dan seterusnya tidak akan mengubah adanya satu kenyataan,

— bagiku, dunia tetaplah sebuah kekejaman.

.

.

.

**ALBUM FROM THE DAY**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Album From The Day by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, various setting, shounen-ai, twoshots, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** For **BUCINKTOBER** **(Bu**dak **Cin**ta in O**ktober)** From **Dwikipan 2019**

**drabble** – from **sixteen** to **thirty one**

.

.

**16\. watching sunset together**

Di lorong lantai teratas, terlihat dua remaja saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka tampak buru-buru, berlari, berbelok ke arah kanan, ke kiri, berlari lagi menuju pintu yang telah menjadi satu destinasi.

Kamado Tanjirou membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan kencang. Di belakangnya, dengan tangan masih tergenggam, Zenitsu mengekor sang sahabat seperti anak ayam yang tersesat.

Seketika, kedua mata emas melebar. Pantulan cahaya kemerahan tampak terlihat seperti sebuah keterkejutan.

— di sana, di depan mereka, di ujung daerah barat; matahari telah terbenam dengan indah.

"Tanjirou," Zenitsu tersenyum tidak menyangka, Tanjirou menoleh padanya. "Ini hebat … aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Aku juga," Tanjirou menyahut. Kedua mata juga ikut fokus pada pantulan mentari yang telah berubah menjadi suatu fenomena. "Tapi bagiku, ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

— dan genggaman mereka pun semakin mengerat.

…

**17\. watching movie together**

Zenitsu tidak pernah ingat kalau Tanjirou menyukai film romantis.

Karena hari Minggu tidak memiliki kegiatan, dia bosan. Jadilah, ia menelepon sang rekan agar menemaninya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ketika sampai di lantai teratas, salah satu papan teater yang tertempel di bioskop membuat dirinya memiliki satu pemikiran. Tanpa adanya sebuah kesepakatan, Zenitsu pun memaksa Tanjirou menemani dirinya untuk menonton film tersebut bersama-sama.

Kemudian, tidak ada penolakan. Tanjirou dengan wajah sumringah mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa beban.

Mereka duduk di barisan tengah agak ke belakang. Satu _cola_ untuk Zenitsu, satu botol air putih untuk Tanjirou, _popcorn_ yang ditraktir oleh Zenitsu, dan _hotdog_ yang dibeli secara mandiri oleh Tanjirou. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, berdempetan, bahu saling bersentuhan.

— tenang, hangat, damai, dan nyaman.

…

**18\. karaoke together**

Zenitsu memiliki telinga yang sensitif.

Karena itulah, ia harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat kalau Tanjirou memiliki kesempatan untuk bernyanyi. Di ruangan temaram ini, teman-teman terdekat telah berkumpul bersama guna merayakan kesuksesan mereka dalam mengerjakan ujian akhir.

Destinasi awal adalah tempat karaoke, lalu ke restoran cepat saji, dan terakhir menuju arena bermain.

Namun ada suatu detik di mana Tanjirou mengambil _mic_ dan bernyanyi, tetapi untuk mereka semua sadar adanya satu perbedaan yang membuat mereka berpikir tanpa henti.

"ZENITSUUUU~" Tanjirou bernyanyi seperti suara kakek-kakek yang terjepit. Kanao menahan tawa, Inosuke sudah berguling-guling di lantai, Murata membeku di tempat, dan Zenitsu terhenyak. "AKUUUU MENYUKAIIMUUU~!"

— hening, suara jangkrik pun tiba-tiba menghampiri.

…

**19\. eating ice cream together**

Bagi Tanjirou yang telah memasuki masa pubertas, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dirinya tahan.

Kedai es krim milik Keluarga Shinazugawa adalah langganan mereka berdua. Katanya, rasa yang dimiliki begitu unik dan enak. Karena itulah, sudah hal biasa apabila Zenitsu mengajak Tanjirou untuk makan es krim bersama setelah belajar telah menguras otak mereka sampai kehilangan napas.

Kedua mata begitu fokus pada pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya. Di sebelah tempat Tanjirou terduduk, Zenitsu sedang menjilat-jilat penuh nafsu pada es krim dengan lelehan buah jeruk di atasnya. Manis, lembut, dingin, dan segar. Zenitsu suka semua manisan, suatu saat ia berjanji akan mengajak kakeknya ke sana jika ada kesempatan.

Namun, ada satu kebiasaan yang membuat Tanjirou harus menahan napas,

— ketika Zenitsu mengeluarkan lidah dengan ekspresi sensual, menjilat-jilat, mengemut, dan mengecup ujung jemarinya yang terkena lelehan es krim.

Kedua pipi milik pemuda berambut merah tidak tahan untuk tidak merona.

— baginya, segala peristiwa sekarang adalah dominasi besar yang amat disengaja.

…

**20\. cooking together**

Zenitsu tidak pernah berbakat dalam berbagai hal. Tapi kali ini, ia ingin mencoba agar bisa membuat suaminya senang.

Dia akan memasak makan malam.

Dengan gerakan kaku, tangan Zenitsu mencoba untuk memotong bawang. Gemetaran, ketakutan, dan kegugupan telah tertera di wajah yang penuh kepanikan.

Namun kala wajah Kamado Tanjirou muncul secara mendadak berwujud bayangan, membuat pemuda itu lantas diam dan menghela napas.

**Trakh!**

"Ah!"

Karena hal sebelumnya, konsentrasi Zenitsu terpecah dan membuatnya tidak fokus terhadap pisau yang ia pegang. Pemuda bermata emas meringis, ia nyaris berteriak dan merengek karena luka kecil tanda kecerobohan diri.

Hanya saja, ada suatu atensi yang dengan segera pergi menuju dapur. Begitu cepat, begitu tenang, begitu hebat,

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit—"

— Tanjirou tersentak saat melihat darah di jari manis _istri_—suaminya saat ini.

Zenitsu menurunkan senyuman, ia memasang wajah sedih. "Maaf, Tanjirou … padahal selama ini kau sudah memasak untukku, t-tapi aku—uhk."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pemuda berambut pirang pun menangis. Tanjirou hanya bisa tersenyum, ia menciumi wajah Zenitsu yang agak berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras untukku, Zenitsu." Tanjirou berujar lembut. "Ayo, akan kuobati lukamu. Setelah itu kita akan memasak bersama, oke? Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya…"

…

**21\. listening music together**

Zenitsu penasaran, Tanjirou pun sadar akan satu hal.

"Tanjirou sedang apa?"

Pemuda berambut kuning meringsut mendekat, lelaki di sebelahnya pun menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Kedua _headset_ yang tertempel di telinga diputuskan untuk dilepas sementara. Mata merah menatap iris emas yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Zenitsu ingin dengar?"

Zenitsu mengangguk. Sejujurnya, ia ingin mencoba colokan yang bernama _headset_ itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menipiskan jarak. Dengan telaten, tangan Tanjirou menempelkan _headset_ kiri pada telinga Zenitsu dan yang kanan ke miliknya sendiri. _Volume_ di _ipod_ agak dibesarkan, pemuda berambut pirang menutup mata kala mendengar alunan musik asing di salah satu telinganya.

Tanjirou tersenyum malu-malu. Setelah dua detik berlalu, ia pun juga menutup mata untuk menikmati musik yang mengalun.

Sedangkan di layar _ipod_ milik Tanjirou, terdapat tulisan dengan judul 'Gurenge – LiSa' di detik 0:07.

…

**22\. couple under umbrella**

Hujan.

Zenitsu menghela napas.

Karena rapat anggota dewan yang terlalu lama, dunia sudah terlanjur hujan deras dan membuatnya tidak bisa pulang sebelum makan malam. Langit telah gelap, sekolah mulai sepi, dan keheningan asing pun terjadi.

Sejujurnya, ia agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Zenitsu-senpai?"

Untunglah pemuda yang dimaksud tidak memiliki catatan kesehatan mengenai jantung dan asma. Zenitsu menoleh secepat kilat, dan ia menghela napas lega kala melihat adik kelas berambut merah telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan satu payung di tangan kanan.

"T-Tanjirou—"

"Ada apa?" Tanjirou mengerutkan alis. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. "Kenapa _senpai_ ketakutan begitu? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?"

"B-Bukan," Kadang Zenitsu heran mengapa Tanjirou memiliki sikap yang mudah cemas, apalagi terhadap dirinya. "Aku hanya sedang gugup saja. Lagipula, di luar hujan…"

"_Senpai_ tidak bawa payung?"

Zenitsu mengangguk malu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Kali ini, Zenitsu terkejut. "Hah?"

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Aku juga tidak sedang terburu-buru." Tanjirou tersenyum kalem bak pangeran. "Dari pada _senpai_ sendirian sampai malam. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Pemuda bermata emas tampak berbinar, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. "Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, aku mau."

"Tentu saja tidak," Tanjirou terkekeh. Mereka mulai berjalan ke pintu masuk sekolah. Ia membuka payung secara otomatis. Zenitsu memandangnya takjub. "Ayo."

Pelan-pelan, Zenitsu mengangguk. "Mm…"

Mereka pun keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dengan payung merah sebagai perlindungan. Tubuh bersisian, melangkah dalam satu irama, bahu juga ikut menempel mesra.

…

**23\. picnic**

Mereka berdua terduduk di rerumputan.

Tanjirou membuka kotak-kotak makanan yang telah disiapkan untuk kencan yang didiskusikan satu minggu sebelumnya.

Zenitsu terpana kala melihat segala makanan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya. _Onigiri_, potongan sosis, telur dadar yang tebal, _salad_, satu kotak _sushi_, sup ayam yang masih panas. Disertai air putih dalam jumlah banyak telah ada di botol besar.

"Zenitsu," Tanjirou memanggil semangat. Ia mengambil sepotong sosis tebal dan mengarahkannya pada bibir kemerahan. "Ayo, aaa~"

Zenitsu mengerucut malu. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Tanjirou…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Tanjirou terkekeh. "Aaa—"

"Aaa…"

**Hap.**

Zenitsu mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

_Enak._

…

**24\. titanic pose**

Zenitsu berdiri di ujung kapal. Kedua mata emas menatap lautan di depannya dengan pandangan luar biasa.

Angin berhembus dari barat, membuatnya tersenyum dan menutup mata. Menyejukkan, indah, hebat, dan sempurna.

Hingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah tak asing telah mendekat. Tanpa rasa malu, Kamado Tanjirou memeluk sang terkasih yang sedang merentangkan tangan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, sangat." Zenitsu tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya, mimpiku berpose seperti di film _titanic_ terwujudkan."

…

**25\. wear a flower crown**

Terima kasih karena kesabaran Nezuko, Zenitsu pun akhirnya bisa membuat rangkaian bunga.

Pemuda itu menatap Tanjirou yang sedang berbicara dengan Inosuke. Pillar Matahari tampak senang, bahagia, dan tertawa. Tidak ada rasa cemburu, iri, atau dengki, melainkan Zenitsu juga merasakan hal positif ketika menyadari bahwa sang terkasih tidak memiliki guratan kesedihan di dalamnya.

Hingga ketika Inosuke beranjak karena dipanggil oleh Kanzaki Aoi, Zenitsu pun berjalan mendekat.

**Set.**

"Eh—" Tanjirou melirik sang pelaku. Ia mengerjap bingung. "Zenitsu, ini apa?"

"Mahkota bunga," Zenitsu berujar ringan. Pipi merona tanpa sebab. "Kurasa, Tanjirou akan sangat cocok dengan bunga mawar—"

**Set.**

"Eh?"

Tanjirou tersenyum, ia malah melepaskan rangkaian mahkota mawar ke helai permukaan emas. Zenitsu terdiam.

"Bagiku, Zenitsu lebih pantas memakainya." Jarak mereka menipis dalam waktu sebentar. Wajah yang saling mendekat, jantung keduanya mendadak berdebar. "Karena kau menjadi lebih cantik dua kali lipat, Sayang."

…

**26\. wear a couple shirt**

Zenitsu merengut. Wajahnya terlihat luar biasa malu.

Sedangkan Tanjirou yang berjalan di sampingnya tampak lebih segar dan dipenuhi dengan senyum.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

"T-Tanjirou…"

"Hm?"

"Ayo pulang."

Tanjirou mengerjap. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini, 'kan?"

Ini dia, _lagi_—Tanjirou yang egois dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Mau tidak mau pemuda mungil bermata emas semakin meringsut mendekat ke tubuh sang kekasih, bermaksud menyembunyikan diri dari tawa serta pandangan takjub masyarakat awam yang terlihat di sekitar mereka.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud menolak ajakan Tanjirou untuk berkencan di taman wahana,

— ia hanya tidak suka dengan pakaiaan mereka yang seperti benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa keduanya telah menjalin arti dari hubungan.

Kaus polos bertuliskan _'he loves me'_ dengan panah ke samping kiri telah ia gunakan untuk hari ini, sedangkan sang lelaki berambut merah kehitaman menggunakan _'i love him more'_ serta panah ke samping kanan.

— lucu, menggemaskan, protektif, dan mutlak.

…

**27\. give a surprise gift**

Tanjirou menahan napas.

Ia baru saja pulang dari misi panjang. Ketika dirinya berniat pulang dan ingin memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu lama, pemuda dengan Napas Matahari sebagai ciri khas malah membatu di tempat.

"T-Tanjirou," Di telinganya, suara itu terdengar mengundang. Malu-malu, dapat ia lihat Zenitsu terduduk di _futon_ mereka, memakai pakaian kebesaran, sedang terduduk dengan pose paling paling seksi yang entah dipelajari dari mana—meminta secara transparan agar diperkosa segera. Sejujurnya, Zenitsu malu setengah mampus. Namun, dirinya sudah menunggu selama dua bulan. Ia merindukan sentuhan Tanjirou serta kegiatan mereka di atas ranjang. "Kemarilah…"

— Tanjirou bersumpah akan membuat sang terkasih menjerit-jerit nikmat hingga matahari kembali menunjukkan diri sebagai sang perkasa.

…

**28\. Cuddling**

Hal yang paling disukai oleh keduanya adalah saat mereka terbangun ketika matahari terbit.

Dibalik selimut tebal, Tanjirou akan menarik tubuh Zenitsu mendekat kepadanya. Ia menyukai setiap jengkal dari kulit lembut tanpa noda kecuali bercak merah akibat ulahnya tadi malam. Tubuh mereka telanjang, tidak terhalang oleh kain mahal, dan ia sangat menyukai bahwa hal tersebut berupa fakta. Sesekali hidung Pillar Matahari akan menyesap aroma sederhana yang menguar dari sang terkasih, menciumi Agatsuma Zenitsu sampai pemuda itu mengernyit dan melenguh dalam mimpi.

— sesungguhnya, ia juga suka mengecup bahu, tengkuk, pipi, hingga sampai ke bibir dari Pillar Petir.

Bagi Tanjirou, segala sesuatu yang Zenitsu miliki merupakan sebuah candu tersendiri.

…

**29\. princess carry pose**

Tanjirou menghela napas. Iblis yang baru saja ia tebas telah menghilang dengan abu sebagai tanda.

Sejenak, pemuda itu mengatupkan tangan—berdoa kepada dewa agar iblis tersebut bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kemudian, tanpa berbicara ia berbalik. Kedua mata sibuk menatap objek di depan sana yang sedang mengaduh sakit.

"Eh, eh? Tanjirou … tidak apa-apa, a-aku bisa—huwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Menggendongmu." Tanjirou berucap datar.

Karena pertempuran sebelumnya, kaki kanan Zenitsu tidak bisa bergerak seperti biasa karena berhasil dipatahkan. Untunglah Tanjirou mampu mencium adanya kejanggalan dan menolong pemuda itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Tidak perlu lama, tanpa berpikir panjang, tidak peduli dengan Zenitsu yang masih sibuk meronta di pelukannya sembari pipi bersemu merah,

— Tanjirou lebih memilih untuk terus fokus berjalan keluar dari hutan sambil menggendong Zenitsu dengan kedua tangan.

…

**30\. propose**

Pada suatu hari, Tanjirou mendadak kepikiran.

Di depannya sekarang, terdapat sosok pemuda berambut pirang emas yang memanjang akibat waktu. Mereka telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun sejak menyandang status sebagai seorang pemburu. Keduanya hanya terpaut jarak satu tahun, oleh sebab itu mereka tidak memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu jauh.

Tanjirou sangat menyayangi Zenitsu seperti seorang saudara, sekaligus pacar.

Ia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadapnya. Tanjirou tidak ingin membuat Zenitsu terluka. Tanjirou juga tidak ingin Zenitsu pergi darinya. Tanjirou mencintai Zenitsu hingga berpikir bahwa pemuda bermata emas hanya miliknya seorang.

— ada satu cara untuk mewujudkan impian itu sekarang.

"Zenitsu."

Pemuda yang dimaksud berhenti melangkah, menoleh, mendapati Tanjirou sedang menatapnya juga. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

Tanjirou menelan ludah.

Pemilik dari Napas Matahari berjalan mendekat. Zenitsu mengerjap ketika jarak mereka malah terlihat berdempetan. Tangan kanan milik Tanjirou telah tersampir ke saku _haori_-nya, menggenggam sesuatu yang mungil namun berkilauan.

— ketika ia menunjukkan benda tersebut terhadap pemuda berambut pirang, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terbantahkan.

Mata Zenitsu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu," Tanjirou berbisik. Ia mengambil tangan kiri Zenitsu dan memasang cincin perak di jari manis yang lembut dan kecil. "Jadi, menikahlah denganku."

…

**31\. wedding dress**

Tanjirou tidak akan pernah merasa lebih bersyukur dibandingkan saat ini.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih selama puluhan kali dalam hati ketika melihat seseorang berjalan di depan sana, menuju ke arahnya. Menggunakan _shiromuku_ serta penutup kepala yang melindungi rambut berwarna emas, Zenitsu berjalan diiringi dengan Nezuko menuju calon suaminya.

Zenitsu berteriak dalam hati. Dengan _kimono_ hitam gradiasi putih, Tanjirou jauh lebih tampan dan percaya diri.

Ketika hampir sampai, secara insting Tanjirou menggenggam tangan Zenitsu agar bisa mengiringinya menuju pendeta.

Dapat mereka dengar suara tangisan Nezuko, jeritan tertahan dari Inosuke, serta suara riuh dari mantan pillar yang masih hidup. Oyakata-sama, sang istri, kedua saudaranya, serta empat anaknya pun terlihat menghadiri pernikahan keduanya.

Pendeta telah ada di depan mereka, tersenyum.

Hari ini, Kamado Tanjirou dan Agatsuma Zenitsu akan menikah.

— rasa cinta telah tumbuh begitu besar. Hasrat akan saling memiliki sudah mencapai batas. Keinginan untuk membina rumah tangga sebentar lagi terjalin dalam rangka berbagi suka dan duka.

Mereka bersumpah akan saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: ternyata menulis drabble itu menyenangkan.

sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

**mind to review?**


End file.
